


Shut Up, Jared.

by der_cameron



Series: Shut Up, Jared. [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullying, Connor Lives, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Trans Evan, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, alive connor murphy, insecure evan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_cameron/pseuds/der_cameron
Summary: Connor survives but they still get themselves into the same situation they do in the musical.Basically.Because they're idiots.I love them.Also, trigger warning for transphobia, bullying, and referenced attempted suicide.You have been warned.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo,  
> Welcome to... uh.. this.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> I don't exactly know how often I'll be updating but I'm hoping for every other week or so.  
> Yeah.

“Yo, Acorn!” Evan heard his friend Jared, yell across the parking lot. He and Jared had known each other for years, but it wasn't until a few months ago that Jared stopped considering them just 'family friends'. Since then they had bonded quite a lot and had even kept in touch during vacation.  
So naturally, when Evan told him about his fall at Ellison State Park he thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and proceeded to call him Acorn for the rest of the summer.  
Evan chuckled when Jared caught up to him.

“When are you gonna stop calling me that?” He asked, causing Jared to grin and wrap an arm around his shoulder “When it stops being funny.” 

They walked into the large school building together, Jared telling about 15 people that they had gotten more attractive over the summer. A few of the girls blushed but most of them shot him a disapproving look and all of the guys seemed too confused to do anything but stare at him.

“Yeah, they want me.” He laughed. 

It was safe to say Evan was jealous of Jared when it came to his sexuality. He just always seemed so comfortable with it. Even before he properly came out as pan he was always cracking jokes about liking boys and Evan often felt envious about that. It had taken Evan years to feel comfortable enough in his own sexuality to simply accept himself. He had always hung on to his crush on  
Zoe Murphy as a way of reminding himself 'well, I'm not completely gay.' And on top of the whole trans thing, it just felt like too much to deal with. He couldn't be the shy, weird, trans AND queer kid. But in the last few months, as he and Jared got closer he finally got up the courage to tell his friend he was bi. Obviously Jared didn't have a problem with that. Why would he? But he was still hesitant about telling anyone else and Jared respected that. Evan was pretty sure that's why they worked so well as friends. Jared was all over the place, which encouraged Evan to come out of his shell a little. He sort of acted like immersion therapy, but he knew when he was being too much for Evan and understood when to stop. And it went both ways. Jared often used humor to suppress his emotions and sometimes that could make feelings pile up and he would have a break down. He needed someone to bring him back to reality and Evan was the perfect person to do that.  
They completed each other.  
He and Jared made their way to their first class of the new school year. Greeting students along the way. Everything was going fine until they passed Connor Murphy and Jared as usual couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

“Sup, Conman. Looking pretty sexy today.” 

Connor stopped in his tracks and looked at Jared with a mixture of shock, and confusion, but mostly anger,

“Are you making fun of me?” He said. Jared laughed awkwardly, clearly realizing this had been a bad idea. 

“Hey, man, I-I'm just goofing around.” 

Connor's brows furrowed as he walked toward the boys, his arms crossed. He laughed bitterly before speaking again, this time louder.

“Yeah? Cause it's so funny, isn't it? Oh, yeah it's hilarious. I'll laugh later when I have more time.”  
Regrettably, this made Evan chuckle. It happened before he could stop it and he instantly new he was in for it. Connor turned to him, his eyes narrowed. 

“You think it's funny too? Well, how about that? Why don't we all just invite the whole school to come and laugh at me. I'm sure that'll be fun.” He said. Evan's anxiety had gotten a bit better over the summer but having someone he barely knew this close to him was making him feel very uncomfortable and not know what Connor might do was making his breathing quicken and his mind go blank. Thankfully, Jared noticed this and stepped in.

“Hey, leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this.” 

Connor huffed. “You know what Kleinman, fuck you.” He said, shoving Jared by the shoulders, causing him and Evan to go down like dominoes, and headed back down the hall.  
Jared groaned, and then quickly realized he was on top of Evan who looked like a shocked hamster.  
He shifted himself onto the dirty high school floor and asked Evan if he was ok, to which he got a small nod. He got up, holding out a hand for Evan which he gratefully took. As they were dusting themselves off a girl ran up to them,

“Hey, I saw my brother push you. God, I don't know what's wrong with him. Are you guys, ok?” She said. Evan looked up and sure enough there she was. Zoe Murphy. Truly the most beautiful person he'd ever met. He knew that sounded super cliché but there was honestly no other way to say it. Jared smiled knowingly. _Oh god. Please don't embarrass me._ Evan though. 

“Yeah, We're fine.” He laughed. Then looked between Zoe's concerned looking face and Evan's terrified looking face, “Uhh, I'm gonna go to class. 'Cause, ya know.. don't wanna be late.”  
He clapped Evan on the back and whispered in his ear before leaving down the hall, “Be cool. You got this.” 

“Av- uhm.. Evan, right?” Zoe smiled, extending her hand. “I'm Zoe.”

Evan was very grateful that she had corrected herself. He wouldn't wanna correct her and sound like an asshole. And he honestly wasn't sure what was more important to him, Zoe not thinking he was an asshole or Zoe not calling him- _that._ Evan nodded, reaching out his hand before realizing it was embarrassingly sweaty, not to mention dirty from being on the ground just a few minutes prior and quickly retracted it again, deciding to wipe it on his khakis instead and quietly said, “Yes, no, I know.”

Zoe gave him a confused look, trying to catch his eyes that were looking anywhere but her own.

“... You know?” 

_Shit. Good job Evan, Now you sound like a stalker._

“No, no, no. Sorry. I just, I mean- I just- I've seen you play guitar in jazz band. I love jazz band. I love jazz. Well, not all jazz but definitely, like, jazz-band jazz. That's so weird. I'm sorry.”

_Aaaaand now you sound like a bumbling idiot._

Zoe laughed. God, that was a magical sound. Evan wanted to hear it every day.

“You apologize a lot.” She said. _Crap._ Was he apologizing too much? She said a lot. Did that mean he should stop? Of course that meant too much, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. 

“Sorry.” He blurted out without thinking. _wow. You are a genius, Evan._ “I m-mean, you know.. It's..What-whatever.” he added, now feeling incredibly self-conscious.

“Right, well, I should probably get to class. So... I'll see you around.” Zoe replied with a smile that made Evan feel like he'd just had a ten pound weight lifted off of his chest.  
How was a girl like that ever gonna like him? He was a lost cause.  
He picked up his bag and left down the hall in search for his first class.

 

00000

 

“She does not think you're an idiot.” Jared reassured Evan quite un-reassuringly. Evan groaned.

“Ugh, yes she d-does. You should have h-heard our conversation. I mean- I sounded like a-a moron.” Jared chuckled, taking this way too lightheartedly. _I'm having a crisis Jared. This is serious._

“You didn't sound like a moron. You sounded like yourself.” 

Evan glared at his friend. “Wow, thanks. Th-that makes m-me feel so much be-better.” Jared reached an arm around Evan's shoulder and ruffled his hair.

“No problem. That's what I'm here for.” He grinned.  
They were in the school halls once again, on their way to the computer lab so Evan could finish an assignment his therapist had given him.  
He was supposed to write a letter to himself, telling himself that everything was gonna be awesome and perfect and that he was cool and handsome and crap like that. Honestly, how was that supposed to help him? The truth was Evan couldn't think of anything to write. Every time he tried, he just felt like it all sounded too insincere. Probably because it was. Sure, he had Jared and most of the kids at school had gotten used to his pronouns and his anxiety had been improving, but he still felt... incomplete? He still felt alone. He hated the fact that he felt like Jared wasn't enough. He should be grateful. He knew that if it wasn't for Jared he'd really be alone. Evan understood that he couldn't take up all of his friend's time, Jared had other friends too. But the simple fact was that Evan didn't.  
Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts when one of their classmates walking past them whistled. 

“Hey, Kleinman! I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend!” 

Evan winced.  
Jared's head whipped around and he detached himself from his friend's side. 

“Oh, fuck off, Jenna!” He shouted back, flipping her the bird.  
Evan kept walking. He had to. If he had stopped he wasn't sure if he would've been able to keep it together and he really didn't want to cry in front of fucking Jenna Dodds. He was half way down the hall when Jenna replied, loud enough for him to still hear. 

“Oh, looks like we've got a runaway bride! I mean I always thought she was a dyke but... with the way you were all over her today, looks like I was wrong. Better go catch her before she finds someone else.” She cackled. 

“Shit.” He heard Jared curse, turning back toward Evan just in time to see him turn and walk into one of the classrooms. Evan put his backpack on one of the desks, next to a computer and started looking for his USB stick with shaking hands. He had already gotten his writing document up on the screen when Jared appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

“Hey, Are you ok?” He said.

“Yeah, I-i'm fine.” Evan lied, his gaze never leaving the computer. Jared looked skeptical about his answer.

“Do you... wanna talk?” 

“Jared. I said I'm fine!” Evan snapped. Jared's eyes went wide and his arms flew up in surrender. 

“Ok, fine. Great. Sorry for asking. I'll just go.” He said, clearly annoyed. _Perfect Evan. Offend your only friend. You really are a genius._ After he left, Evan started typing.

“Dear Evan Hansen,  
Turns out this wasn’t an amazing day after all. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year, because why would it be?  
I know, because there’s Zoe, and all my hope is pinned on Zoe, who I don’t even know, and doesn’t know me. Maybe if I could just talk to her. Maybe nothing would be different at all.  
I wish everything was different.  
I wish people would see me as a real guy. I wish I didn't feel like this all the time. I wish that anything I said mattered to anyone. I mean face it, would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow?  
Sincerely,  
Your best, and dearest friend, Me”


	2. He Stole My Friggin' Letter!

“Hey, um. I'm... sorry about what I did before. I can be a real dick sometimes.”

Evan turned around, not expecting people to still be in the computer lab. Standing behind him was none other than Connor Murphy.  
_Wait. Did he just... apologize? No, that can't be. He wouldn-_

“uhh.. Earth to Evan?” He said, tilting his head. 

_Crap. He really did. And now he's waiting for me to say something. What do I say? What do you say to that?_  
Evan looked down at his hands.

“Yeah, um sure, no. You know. It's fine.” 

It wasn't much of an answer but Connor took it. His eyes drifted down to Evan arm.  
“Hey, no one's signed your cast yet.” He said, pointing to the white bandages. Before evan could start rambling at him that actually, Jared had, but it was on the back so he couldn't see it from where he was standing and he didn't really get the point of signing casts anyway. Like, they aren't legal documents or pieces of art so he just didn't understand it, Connor reached into his satchel and pulled out a sharpie.

“I could sign it for you.”

What.  
Evan once again did not see that coming.

“Oh um you really don't have to-” Connor took hold of Evan's arm and pulled it toward himself.

“Ow- ok.” Is all he could say as the boy started writing.  
After a few seconds he pulled away and smugly said, “There.” Evan looked down at his cast and saw that Connor had taken up the _entire_ front of it with his name in big capital letters. His breath caught in his throat. He was going to have to walk around with this on his arm for the next few weeks.

“Um.. Greaaat th-thanks.” he said. Connor reached back into his satchel.

“Oh yeah, I was over by the printer just now and this, well... printed. It has your name on it. 'Dear, Evan Hansen'?” he said, holding out a piece of paper.

“Yeah, th-that's mine. Just- If I could just have that-” But before Evan could take it from him he started reading more, pulling it back towards himself. 

“'Because there's Zoe'? 'and all my hope is pinned on Zoe' You knew I would find this didn't you? You wrote this on purpose.”

This confused the hell out of Evan. He just wanted to have his letter and go home. And he really didn't want to get yelled at again. “What? I don- why would you- why would I do that?”  
That's when Connor snapped.

“So I would read some creepy shit about my sister and flip out! And then you can go around telling everyone how fucking crazy I am!” He shouted. 

Evan flinched. He really hated being yelled at.

“No, n-no, why would I- I would n-never do s-something like tha-that!” He tried his best to explain but as usual his words were getting mixed up and jumbled and he wasn't even sure what to say in the first place. How could Connor think he could even come up with such a convoluted evil plan?

“If you could just- I need tha- I-I need my letter- it's- I need-”  
Connor stuffed the letter back in his bag and bolted through the doors of the school.  
Well, great.

00000

Evan arrived at home about half an hour later, his phone pressed to his cheek. He dropped his backpack on the floor in the hallway and made his way to the living-room. 

“What do you mean he stole your letter?” Jared said through the phone. Evan sighed, flopping down on the couch face first.

“I mean he stole my friggin' letter! What am I gonna do?” Is what he meant to say next but it got muffled by the cushion his mouth was buried in and sounded more like  
“er mern -e ftol mh frgn ledr! Wh mher gern duh?” Somehow -by miracle, Evan guesses- Jared new exactly what he had said.

“I don't know just print out another one.” He suggested, completely missing the point. Again, Evan sighed, this time sitting up and kicking off his shoes.

“No, I mean what if he like, shows it to people? Spreads it around. Do you think he'll do that?” he said, his breathing already getting faster.

Jared doesn't even hesitate with his reply. 

“Oh yeah, well obviously he's gonna show people. He's an asshat. But there's nothing we can do about that now.” Evan curled his legs under himself, hoping to roll up into a ball and never come out again.

“I'm so g-glad I called you. You always make me f-feel so much better.” He said, miserably. His friend chuckled. 

“Wow. Sarcasm. Nice. Ok, look. Just take a deep breath-” Evan did. “-And clear your mind. Soon enough we'll be at college and we won't have to deal with any of those fuckwits anymore. Ok?”  
Evan nodded. And then quickly realized that jared didn't see that and said “Ok.”  
There was a moment of silence between them before Jared spoke again.

“Do you need me to come over?”

Evan sniffed.

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. soz.  
> also, i really thought i was gonna update bi-weekly?  
> Wow.  
> i'm dumb.  
> i guess the only thing bi about me is my sexuality.  
> Ha...ha... *crickets*  
> well, i thought it was funny. xD  
> yeah it's probably gonna be more like once a month.  
> sorry about that but i just procrastinate all the time.  
> also i promise the Jared/connor is gonna happen but until then enjoy some bff jared & Evan.  
> <3


	3. And So It Begins...

The next few days went pretty smoothly.  
A few shouts here and there but nothing Evan couldn't handle. On Thursday, during his last class of the day, he was trying to focus on his algebra but found it quite difficult as he felt small balls of paper hitting the side of his head, a few landing on his desk. He sighed.

“Jared, would you please cut it out? I'm trying to concentrate.” He whispered to his friend, sat next to him. Jared blushed and slumped down in his chair.

“Sorry, I'm finished. I got bored.” He whispered back. This is what happens when you have a kid that's way smarter than everyone else in the class. He becomes a nuisance. Most teachers couldn't decide if they liked Jared or not. On one hand he was incredibly intelligent but because of that he was often a pain in the ass. He disrupted class, he talked back to the teachers, he made inappropriate jokes. Of course Jared himself would never admit that he was smart. Let alone admit that he had a higher than average IQ. He's always had all these self-esteem issues that Evan just couldn't understand. How could he not see how amazing he is? He was the best friend Evan could ask for.

“Hey, we still hanging out at your house after school?” He asked, clearly still not getting his head wrapped around the fact that Evan was supposed to be studying. Not talking to people. Why was he asking that? Did he want to cancel? Did he make other plans?

“Oh, well, If you don't -i mean if you want to not -we can just -reschedule? If that's what you're-” Jared held up his hands, signaling for Evan to stop.

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Hold your horses. I want to. I definitely want to hang out. I'm just making sure that's still the plan.” He said, reassuringly. Evan nodded, turning his head back to his worksheet, only to be interrupted again about a minute later when the vice principle walked through the door and asked,

“Could Ava Hansen please come to the principle's office?” 

Evan winced, but before he could say anything his friend cleared his throat from where he sat, his head resting on his hand as if he had to hold it up, and quickly corrected her. 

“Actually, Miss, his name is Evan.” Miss Flemming took another look at her piece of paper, brows furrowed.

“Oh, well, I guess he wrote it down wrong.” She mumbled, deciding to just let it slide. She then ushered Evan out into the hall. He turned to Jared, but his worry was quickly washed away when the boy assured him that he'd just meet him at Evan's house when he was done. Evan nodded and followed her out the door. She sent him on his way, saying that she had 'other things' to take care of. Which meant she was going to go smoke a cigarette in the back of the parking lot. 

Evan walked into the principle's office thoroughly confused. Trying to think of what he might have done wrong.   
What if his grades were so bad that he was gonna have to be held back a year?  
What if he had accidentally offended or hurt a student?   
What if he had forgotten to do something school related and they thought he was rebelling?  
He doubted that any of those were the actual reason but he just couldn't think of anything more plausible. Though, knowing him, if he had had more time he would have.  
As he walked through the door he noticed a man and woman, sitting on the small couch on one side of the room. The man looked stern and a bit uncomfortable, as though he was trying to figure out an intense math equation. And the woman had puffy eyes that made her look like she had been crying. And by the look on her face, it wouldn't have surprised Evan if she had been.   
He look over at the desk, where the principle was sitting.

“Ah, Miss...-ter Hansen. Good. You're here.” He said, awkwardly, before standing up and walking toward the door, “I'll give you some time alone.”

Evan didn't really know what he meant by that but the woman thanked him and after the door closed behind him she gave Evan a reassuring smile, as if to say 'It's alright, we won't bite.'  
She turned to the man beside her and took his hand, “It's definitely him Larry, look at his cast.”  
The man simply nodded. This confused Evan even more. He couldn't remember a time when he was this confused. He self-consciously brought his bandaged arm closer to his body and shuffled his feet. 

“Evan, I'm Cynthia and this is my husband Larry. We're Connor's parents.” She said.  
He didn't quite know what to do with that information. Was this about how Connor had shoved him in the hall the other day? Were they here to apologize to him on behalf of their son? Were they here to yell at him for provoking their son? For the first time since Evan had entered the room, the man on the couch -Larry spoke.

“Maybe you should sit down.”

Cynthia agreed instantly, pointing to a chair on the opposite side of the desk. The chair a student would sit in if they had to talk to the principle about something bad they'd done. That definitely didn't make Evan feel any better about this situation which by the way, he still didn't know anything about.

“You're probably wondering what this is about.”

Could she read his mind...? He decided that maybe he should say something. Anything. 

“Um.. Yeah.” _Nice going, Evan. That sounded super intellectual._

Cynthia sighed.

“You've probably been wondering why Connor hasn't been to school the last two days...”  
In all honesty, Evan hadn't noticed he wasn't there, but now that he thought about it he didn't remember seeing him at all yesterday or this morning. He realized Cynthia was waiting for him to say something again.

“Uh, Y-yeah, I guess.” Connor's mom put a warm hand on Evan's leg, and took a deep breath before continuing.

“This is going to be hard to hear but um... Connor tried to kill himself two days ago.”   
Wow.  
That, he was not expecting.   
But Evan still didn't know what this had to do with him. He barely knew Connor. Were they telling every student individually? No, that didn't make any sense. Why would they do that? But why else would they be talking to him one on one? or.. two on one to be exact. 

“We didn't know that you two were friends but we found this in his pocket after we brought him to the hospital.” She reached into her purse and brought out a piece of paper. “It's addressed to you. Dear Evan Hansen. So, we just thought you should know what happened.” He looked at the paper she was holding and sure enough it was the letter Connor had taken from him the day he signed Evan's cast.  
Evan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Connor's parents thought that this letter, the letter in Connor's pocket, the stolen letter Evan had written to himself, was... what? His suicide note? He had to tell them that they had gotten it wrong. He and Connor weren't friends. They barely even spoke. Ever. 

“No... I- this isn't -we weren't-” The words wouldn't come out right. Cynthia just looked so sad, he didn't want to see her like this. He didn't even know her but those big, heart broken eyes were more than he could handle. She looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

“I know. It's a lot to process. It's hard to believe a friend could do this to themselves, but Connor's a very... Conflicted boy.” She let out a small laugh, that was basically just air. “Who am I kidding, you probably know him better than I do.”   
No. No. No. Evan had to say something. He had to fix this. If he didn't tell them the truth now, this could become a huge problem. 

“N-no, It's-s not w-what you-” Cynthia cut him off again,

“It's ok. We won't make you talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Connor doesn't have his cellphone in the hospital so here's a number you can call if you want to get in touch with him. It's to the front desk, so just ask for Connor Murphy and they'll patch you through.” She handed Evan a small green business card, stood up and walked toward the door, Larry in tow. Just before they left she turned back to him “Oh, and Evan?” She said.  
Evan, who had now been rendered completely speechless by this whole situation, just raised his eyebrows. 

“You seem like a good kid. It makes me so happy to know that Connor has a friend like you.”   
And with that, she and Larry were gone.

Evan sat there in his chair for another ten minutes before the principle came back in and told him that he should probably go home.  
He sat there, in complete silence, in that empty room, for ten minutes.  
One single question on his mind.  
What. In the hell. Just. Happened.

 

Most of his walk from school was a blur. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Everything that had happened that morning kept replaying in his head.

_You've probably been wondering why Connor hasn't been to school the last two days..._

_We didn't know that you two were friends_

_You probably know him better than I do._

Know him better than his own parents? But they weren't friends. They never had been. Why would Connor have done this? Did he know that his parents thought they where friends? Had he told them they were friends? He asked himself all these questions as he walked down his street, head tipped down, kicking small stones. He just didn't know how this all happened or why it all happened or most importantly how the hell to fix it.  
He'd need help.

 

“What the actual fuck have you gotten yourself into here, Hansen?” Jared said, pulling Evan onto the couch next to him. 

“I literally have no idea.” Evan whined, hiding his face in Jared's chest. Jared guessed this was why everyone assumed they were a couple. They were always quite tactile with each other. Hugging, having their arm around the other, tousling eachother's hair. Just generally touching. But Jared had always been someone who didn't have many boundaries. And it really seemed to help Evan calm himself to be close to people he knew cared about him and felt safe with. Jared knew that his friend didn't have many people like that. With his dad having left when he was young and his mom not being around much anymore. Being too caught up in work and school to really pay too much attention to her son. 

Jared didn't blame her. Not at all. He completely understood that she was not only following her dream but with the new job she would be able to provide for herself and Evan way better than she had been. He admired that. But it still left Evan alone at home most days, and since he didn't really have friends other than Jared, he often felt alone at school as well. So Jared was happy to give his friend the extra bit of attention and emotional support.

“Well, I guess we have to go to the hospital.” He said matter of factly. This made Evan's head jerk back up at the speed of light. He stared at Jared in shock and dread.

“What!? No.” He said, then figured that wasn't enough so he quickly added another string of 'No's. Jared pursed his lips. He was used to Evan acting this way but this was not one of those situations where he could just tell his friend to breathe and take care of it himself. Evan had to deal with this whether he liked it or not. 

“Evan, he's just as much a part of this as you are. And besides we can't fix this until we know how the hell it even happened. We have to figure out if he had anything to do with it.” He explained, placing a comforting hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan pulled a face.

“But... We could just call him. His mom gave me a numbe-” He started, but Jared shook his head disapprovingly.

“You and I both know this is not something we can do over the phone.” He said. 

“But-”

“We're going.”

“Can't we just-”

“No.”

“But I could-”

“Evan!”

“Ugh, fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one a bit longer. Yay! I would have loved to make it even longer but this seemed like a good place to end it for now.  
> As always, if you liked it a kudos is always appreciated :)  
> And should you have some thoughts about this chapter feel free to leave them in the comments!   
> Love Ya!  
> Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for that being kinda sad.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> If you did, leave me a kudos or if you're feeling fancy you can comment something!  
> I love hearing feedback and I'd like to know what you want to see!
> 
> Kisses.


End file.
